El Destino llega está noche AxI
by Aleinad
Summary: Chapter 4 UP! AxI - Sabes que nunca lo diré Alucard, entiende que-- - ¡¿Entender qué! , ¿Qué me deseas y que sólo porque él es humano lo escogerás? -. Los dos se sorprendieron, él no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca y ella...
1. Allison

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_- Hellsing y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kuota Hirano._

_Este es un FanFic sin fines de lucro y el manejo de los personajes es a criterio del autor._

_Está basado tanto en el Manga, así como en el Anime._

_Este FanFic puede contener intentos de Lemon y Lemon xD_

_Cualquier personaje que no pertenezca a la historia original, es propiedad exclusiva de su autora._

_**Disfrútenlo y por favor dejen sus comentarios**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.- ALLISON**

_Es su decisión Ama._

_¡¡¡BOOM!!!_

* * *

- Despierta Allison.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenías una pesadilla

- Ah… si… gracias.

- Vuelve a dormir

- Si cariño, eso haré

¿Qué sucede conmigo? No puedo dejar de pensar en ese hombre ni de tener estos sueños¿Quién rayos es él?

Allison vivía desde hace 7 años en Alemania, sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, algo muy dentro de ella se la decía, así que creyó que era conveniente hacerle caso a su intuición, esa misma que hacía 7 años le salvó la vida.

- ¡Buenos días!

Le dijo un hombre mientras besaba una de sus mejillas, él extrañamente parecía su hermano debido al gran parecido, tez blanca, cabello rubio, forma de hablar, caminar, pero sobre todo el hecho de que compartían los mismos ojos azules y penetrantes, haciendo parecer que cada vez que intercambiaban miradas se escudriñaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

- Buenos días, discúlpame si te desperté anoche, no fue mi intención

- No hay problema Aly, pero...

Dudo por un instante antes de continuar

- … ¿Quién es…Alucard?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si, susurrabas ese nombre ayer en la noche cuando te desperté

- Yo…. No lo recuerdo

- Uhmmm…. Bueno si es así entonces, caso cerrado

La besó y salió de la pequeña recamara, aunque muy acogedora.

Ella se recostó nuevamente y observo a través de la ventana, como era mecida una pluma con la brisa matutina, de cierta manera ella se sentía atrapada en esa vida, su vida, sentía la carencia de muchas cosas, por eso sonrió al pensar que ella no era mas que otra pluma en el horizonte que se movía según la brisa.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, usaba unos vestidos de algodón, ese día en particular uno blanco; que le sentaba muy bien a su figura, aunque cada vez que podía usaba la ropa de Ethan quien sólo sonreía al verla así.

- ¿Hoy vas a ver a Robert? .- Preguntó la rubia

- No, creo que ya no tiene sentido pelear por la granja, será mejor que viajemos a Inglaterra.- Le contestó él mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir a Inglaterra¡Tenemos una vida aquí!

- Lo sé, pero, te repito estas tierras ya no valen nada, no hay nada que hacer, sólo seguir adelante y dejar esto en el pasado

- Ethan…

Lo miró a los ojos y sabía que no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, así que no quiso seguir discutiendo y asintió con la cabeza

A la mañana siguiente tomaron un barco rumbo a Inglaterra

* * *

MANSIÓN HELLSING INGLATERRA

Reunión de la mesa redonda.

- El Señor Ethan llegará mañana, tomó un barco un mismo su majestad

- Ya veo, entonces caballeros debo de suponer que no hay ninguna objeción al respecto, si es así, por favor les sugiero que lo digan ahora.

Hubo un silencio en el salón cuando la Reina dijo esto, que se pudo escuchar hasta el más ligero murmullo.

- Bien la Reina.- entonces a partir del Lunes Sir. Ethan Wallace Wayne -.Suspiro mientras decía esto, seguía pensando que era un nombre bastante peculiar.- será nombrado heredero oficial de la familia Hellsing…

Hubo un comentario

- Su Majestad, disculpé, pero sigo sin entender porque tanto en asignar a un heredero

Dijo un miembro de la mesa redonda, uno nuevo como todos los demás porque los antiguos miembros habían muerto en un atentado hacía ya 5 años

La Reina frunció el ceño y le contesto -.No es evidente, ella hubiera cumplido 30 años la próxima semana.- y dicho eso sonrió.

A los 30 años Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, había acordado con la Reina, que se casaría y de esta manera tendría un heredero, afortunada o desafortunadamente, ella aún recordaba el acuerdo, por este motivó, esperó el regreso de Integra, hasta que por fin acepto los hechos, Integra había muerto desde hacía ya siete años y no había forma de hacerla regresar.

* * *

- ¡Seras, espera!

- ¿Qué sucede Duncan?

Duncan era el nuevo capitán de los gansos salvajes y… aunque muchos no creían en él, Seras le tenía afecto, casi tanto como a Pip, ya que Duncan se parecía mucho a él en todo

- ¿Ya te has enterado?

- Enterarme ¿De qué?

- Al fin han decidido quien será el nuevo heredero de Hellsing, el Lunes conoceremos a tu nuevo amo -.hizo una mueca bastante picaresca cuando término de decir esto

- Ah si… que bien -.Dijo un tanto descortés.- te ve luego Duncan

- Claro Seras, no lo olvides, el Lunes -.y dicho esto se marchó

- Yo sólo tengo un amo y lo traicionaron…. el día que murió Sir. Integra

* * *

- ¡Ethan¡¿Cómo es posible¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!, llevamos 2 años juntos¡¿Y fuiste capaz de esconderme algo así?!

- Allison yo, lo lamento, pensé que si te lo decía me verías diferente y…..

-….Claro que te vería diferente -.lo interrumpió.- nunca te hubiera -. Se detuvo al decir esto y él continuó por ella

- Nunca te hubierás acercado a mi, nunca hubieramos estado juntos

- Si, así es….

- Lo ves por eso no te dije nada Allison, yo te amoquiero estar toda mi vida contigo

Ante estas palabras Allison no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y aunque parecía una mujer de hierro, de sus labios salió lo siguiente

- Yo también….te…..amo

Se besaron de una manera intensa, parecián ser un solo ser, una sola alma, y estuvieron a punto de culminar lo que empezaron, de culminar con su acto pasional, aunque parezca increíble por primera vez en dos años de vivir juntos y dormir en la misma cama, pero…

- ¡Knock¡knock!

- Demonios -.dijó Ethan mientras se subía los pantalones

- Sí, diga

- Señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero llegaremos antes de lo planead, alrededor de 60 minutos

- Si, muchas gracias -. Y cerró la puerta del camarote de golpe

Regreso corriendo a la cama y en ese instante, vio como Allison terminaba de ponerse un vestido rojo, con un escote no muy provocativo y una serie de lazos que lo sujetaban de la espalda, demasiado provocativo, pero era evidente que iba de salida

- ¡Oh! Vamos Allison ya son 2 años

- Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido ahora que nos han interrumpido, además creo que podemos esperar un poco más ¿No?, después de todo ya has esperado todo este tiempo -.le guiño un ojo de manera provocativa, encendió un cigarro y salió del camarote.

Él se quedo meditando y entonces se decidió a ir en busca de ella, para hacerle la famosa pregunta, algo que desde hace un mes tenías muchas ganas de hacer, se baño, se puso su traje más elegante de manera que a la vista de cualquier mujer parecería un perfecto casanova y entonces salió a buscarla.

Ahí estaba ella, en la proa con la brisa marina dándole de frente de tal manera que su ropa y su cabello se mecían en el aire, en ese instante parecía incorpórea, y al menos para Ethan, ella era la más hermosa musa en todo el mundo.

Se acercó a ella e inició la conversación.

- Ya se puede ver la costa llegaremos en 10 minutos al puerto de Dover y ya ahí tomaremos un Rolls-Royce que nos llevará a Londres, así que son más o menos otras 2 horas antes de llegar a la mansión

- Entiendo -. Dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, aunque Ethan sabía que tenía frío.

Por tal motivo la abrazo y le susurro al oido

- Allison Willem Hock¿Me harías el honor de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella se sorprendió tanto que casi cae del barco llevándose consigo a Ethan con ella, cuando creyó haber recuperado el equilibrio, quitó los brazos de Ethan de su cintura tomó aire y dijo…

- Sólo con tres condiciones

- Las que sean por ti iría hasta final del horizonte

- Que no me vuelvas a mentir, que nunca te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones y…..que…. nunca te atrevas a dejarme sola

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus, llenas de rubor, no sólo por la situación sino también por la brisa helada, era la primera vez que él la veía llorar

La beso muy despacio y limpió su rostro con suavidad

- Con mucho gusto _"Meine Prinzessin"_

La tomó una vez más de la cintura, la envolvió con su cuerpo del frío y juntos observaron como se ponía el sol en el horizonte.

- Es maravillosa el alba es mi favorita, aunque también el ocaso, son los únicos instantes en los que parecieran fusionarse los eternamente separados cielo y mar, tierra y cielo….

Ella sonrió y dijo

- Creo que tienes razón… aunque prefiero el anochecer -. Ambos rieron

* * *

En el instante que Ethan y Allison pusieron un pie en Inglaterra, Allison estuvo casi segura de escuchar la voz de hombre en su cabeza diciéndole:

_**- ¡Bienvenida a casa ama!**_

* * *

**NoTa dE lA aUtOrA:**

_Bueno este es mi primer FanFic, muchas gracias por brindarme un poco de tu tiempo en leerlo, espero que te haya gustado._

_Dejen sus comentarios por favor _


	2. De Vuelta a Casa

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_Hellsing y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano._

_Este es un FanFic sin fines de lucro y el manejo de los personajes es a criterio del autor._

_Está basado tanto en el Manga, así como en el Anime._

_Este FanFic puede contener intentos de Lemon y Lemon xD_

_Cualquier personaje que no pertenezca a la historia original, es propiedad exclusiva de su autora._

**_Muchas Gracias a Integra-sama, 666to777, Teenager Witch y Lalila por las Reviews y a quien es dedico este Capítulo ;)_**

_Disfrútenlo y por favor dejen sus comentarios_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2.- De vuelta casa**

- ¡Walter, despierta!

- Uhmm-. gruño con mucha incomodidad este

- Por Favor -.dijo la rubia, que cada vez parecía más humana, más bien volvía a tener su carácter de humana, que hacía un largo tiempo había perdido, el día en que bebió la sangre de Pip y con ello convertirse en un verdadero Nosferatu.

- No¡Déjame en paz Victoria! -.gritó

Walter permanecía joven, más o menos de unos 30 o 32 años dependiendo de que ángulo se le observase, el sobrevivió a la batalla que sostuvo con Alucard ya que este se contuvo con él, digamos que fue una cortesía para "El Ángel de la muerte", su compañero en Hellsing con el que había combatido años atrás a los mismos bastardos de _Millenium._

Walter deseaba morir, pero entendió que era peor castigo vivir como un no muerto con la traición en su carne.

- Walter el nuevo Amo llegará dentro de poco a la mansión y se nos ordeno estar presentes para darle la bienvenida.

- Tú sabes que sólo le debía mi lealtad a una persona

- Lo sé yo también, pero si vamos a servir a los Hellsing por una eternidad entonces -.suspiro.- que así sea.

- Está bien -.salió de su ataúd.- te veré arriba

* * *

- Allison¿Sucede algo?

- Ah… no es nada, no te preocupes por mi -.sonrió débilmente

Sin embargo ella pensaba que todo lo que veía a través de la ventana le era por alguna razón extrañamente familiar como si ella ya conociese esos lugares. Aunque era posible, ya que no recordaba nada sobre su pasado más allá de cuando despertó en un hospital.

-Oye Ethan

- Sí, dime

- ¿Porqué no llegamos por el río Támesis, no crees que el viaje fue más largo hacia Dover?

- Vaya, que observadora, bueno verás, después de los problemas que tuvimos en Inglaterra con la gente de Millenium…

- _¿Millenium?_

- Sí, son las personas de las que te hablé cuando me preguntaste sobre el cargo que acepte, La Organización Hellsing¿Recuerdas?

- Ah, si, Hellsing

- Como te decía tuvimos serios problemas, pero las actividades de Hellsing no podían salir a la luz, así que fue disfrazado como un ataque de fanáticos a la Reina, por esta razón Dover fue declarado el punto de encuentro para que no seamos confundidos con "Terroristas" o algo así -.Sonrió, él creía que era algo muy gracioso.- además en Dover venden unos quesos que…ummmmmm deliciosos

- Bueno si unos quesos te excitan, no sé¿Cómo alguien puede confiarte toda una organización?-. Dijo con frialdad

- Mi querida Aly… te sorprenderías de muchas cosas

- Sí, ya lo creo, me basto con el hecho de que tienen a 2 vampiros como mascotas-. Bromeo

- Esto es serio Aly, no sabes cuanto va a cambiar tu vida, debes estar preparada para todo -.se detuvo un momento la miró a los ojos y continuo.- incluso para dar tu vida

- Lo sé y tu también Ethan, simplemente desde que llegue a Inglaterra me siento diferente, no sé porque pero así es y esta sensación de "Déjà vu", creo que habría sido mejor quedarme en Alemania

- Allison, por favor no digas eso eres mi vida ahora, Ich Liebe Dich

- Ich auch Ethan, Ich auch

* * *

- ¿Seras, Walter vendrá?

- Eso espero Duncan, es una orden directa de la Reina

- Hablando de eso mira -.Señalo las rejas de la mansión y Seras pudo ver el carruaje de la Reina y escuchar las trompetas en el instante en el que volteo

- Rayos, creo que el nuevo jefe se esta retrasando

- Ah… no lo creo, para ser vampiro no tienes muy buena vista que digamos-. Volvió a señalarle el carruaje y tras de este venía el coche de Ethan

- _SU MAJESTAD LA REINA DE INGLATERRA_-. Dijo un sirviente de manera estruendosa

Una alfombra roja se de terciopelo con encajes dorados se desplegó del carruaje la Reina bajo

- Bienvenida su Majestad-. Dijo la draculina haciendo una gran reverencia

- Gracias Señorita Victoria, los años pasan y usted sigue igual, las ventajas de su condición claro esta

Seras se ruborizo, la Reina era una mujer muy astuta y claro siempre estaba enterada de los asuntos de Hellsing

- Lo mismo digo, bueno… este…. -.una gotita de sudor rodó por la frente de Seras.- bueno este yo…

- Ella quiere decir que esta más bella que nunca su Majestad

- Vaya, mira nada más mientras una se hace vieja ustedes más jóvenes¿Cómo estas Walter?

- Excelente su Majestad, no es mi intención interrumpirla pero el coche del Señor Wallace se acaba de estacionar así que iré adentro a preparar lo necesario con su permiso "señoritas" -. Dijo mirando a ambas de reojo en especial a Seras

- Bueno Victoria: "The show must go on"

- Si, su Alteza

Mientras Walter se dirigía al vestíbulo se detuvo al percatarse de una presencia familiar

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-. Dijo y se volvió a ver quien bajaba del vehículo

De este bajó Ethan quien se dirigió a la puerta contraria la abrió y le dio de manera caballerosa la mano a Allison quien la acepto.

Ella bajó del Rolls-Royce y en ese instante la Reina se desplomo al verla no sin antes susurrar "_Integra_"

- _¡¡¡SU MAJESTAD!!!_ -. Gritaron todos al unísono y fueron a ayudar a la Reina

Sin embargo Seras fue corriendo a donde se encontraba "Allison" y la abrazó

- ¡Sir Integra pensé que había muerto! -. Decía entre sollozos la draculina

Una ráfaga de recuerdos sobre Seras Victoria vino a la cabeza de Allison obligándola a apartarla de ella

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Sir, No me recuerda soy Seras y…-. Ethan la interrumpió

- Cariño -. Él tomo su brazo.- la Reina ya se recuperó y desea vernos en privado, ven conmigo

- Eh… Sí-. Dijo aún en confusión

- Espere Sir Int… -. En ese momento Seras sintió las manos del Mayordomo sobre su boca y volteo a verlo

- ¡Walter, que te sucede¡Ella es Sir Integra! Ha vuelto no murió, lo ves, la Reina tenía razón, y él amo también

- Claro que es ella, es su aroma, lo reconocería en cualquier parte, pero que no te has dado cuenta, ella no te recuerda, algo paso hace 7 años¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que Alucard debió haber vuelto con ella?, y no lo hizo, me siento realmente estúpido, yo creí que había muerto, al final los únicos que tenían razón era la Reina y Alucard…

* * *

- Su Majestad ¿Se encuentra mejor?-. Pregunto un soldado a esta

- Si, gracias, hágalos pasar

Ethan y Allison entraron al vestíbulo donde la Reina los esperaba

- Es bueno verla mejor su Alteza-. Dijo el rubio

- Si, muchas gracias, Sir Ethan-. Ella centro su mirada al momento de contestar sobre Allison

Quien en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en Seras en la Reina en varios lugares rostros sin nombre que pasaban en su cabeza como un collage y de repente una punzada de dolor en sus sienes…. Recordó todo

A un Walter cuidando de ella cuando tenía fiebre, el funeral de su padre, las peleas, los entrenamientos, A Seras, a Pip, Millenium y por sobre todos esos recuerdos una escena sobresalía de entre todas las demás como si se tratase de un rollo de película vieja:

_- Bienvenido a casa Conde_

_- Gracias Condesa_

En ese momento ella musito para si "Alucard"

- Aly ¿Estás bien¿Allison?-. Pregunto Ethan

Ella asintió con la cabeza

- Disculpe Sir¿Podría presentarme a la Dama?-. Dijo la Reina

- Si, Claro ella es "Allison Willem Hock"-. Sonrió y continuo.- próximamente "Allison Willem de Wallace"

- Encantada de conocerla "Señorita Hock"-. Contesto la Reina encajando el nombre de esta a la fuerza

- Lo mismo digo su Majestad-.Se arrodillo y continuo.- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

La Reina sonrió y levantó una ceja tal y como solía hacerlo Integra

- Muy Bien Señorita _ Allison_

- Ya veo-. Se levanto, volteo a ver a su prometido con aire de nostalgia y continuo.- Ya veo, pero por favor su Majestad-. Suspiro.- llámeme como siempre, llámeme…. INTEGRA

Al momento de escuchar esto Ethan se desplomo en su lugar

- Como desees mi pequeña "Integra" es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa

Entonces se abrazaron e inicio una larga conversación en la que Ethan resulto ser ahora el más sorprendido.

* * *

**SI LO SÉ UN CAPÍTULO MUY EXTRAÑO JEJE PERO NO ME CULPEN A MI, CULPEN A LA TELEVISIÓN Y LA ESCUELA HACEN BIEN EL TRABAJO DE ATROFIAR MI POCA IMAGINACIÓN xD Y NO PUDE PLASMArLO TAL Y COMO PENSABA PERO AL MENOS AHÍ SE VA….**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE NADA LES CUESTAN :)  
**

**GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA  
**


	3. Preludio

**ACLARACIONES**

_- Hellsing y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano._

_- Este es un FanFic sin fines de lucro y el manejo de los personajes es a criterio del autor._

_- Está basado tanto en el Manga, así como en el Anime._

_- Este FanFic puede contener intentos de Lemon y Lemon xD_

_- Cualquier personaje que no pertenezca a la historia original, es propiedad exclusiva de su autora._

Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve exámenes y por ende carecí de tiempo para escribir, sumado a esto a que perdí el borrador y no me acordaba de lo que había escrito jeje gomen UU

Espero que les guste, es un capítulo largo como premio por esperar

Disfrútenlo y por favor dejen sus reviews

_**"Recuerden no hay peor cosa para un escritor de fanfics que no recibir comentarios"**_

**CAPÍTULO 3.- Preludio**

- Entonces creo que con eso queda cancelada la boda -.Dijo un Ethan un tanto melancólico

- No, no necesariamente Sir Wallace, bien sabe usted cual es su posición en la familia Hellsing, su adopción por parte de Lilian Wayne y Jonathan Wallace lo convirtió en único heredero… -.Integra carraspeó por lo bajo.- quiero decir, el segundo heredero "vivo" de Hellsing

- Tiene razón su Majestad, pero yo me refiero a que sería un error casarme con ella, la familia Hellsing tendría un heredero, cierto, pero también si algo nos sucediera estando juntos sería el fin de esta

Ambos, Ethan y la Reina bajaron la mirada

- Bueno Sir Integra y usted¿Qué opina sobre esto? -.Cuestiono la Reina a Integra mientras observaba como abría una caja de puros, la cual se encontraba en un cajón de la mesa del vestíbulo, era increíble que a pesar del paso del tiempo siguieran ahí, justo como ella los dejo aquel día en que partió a la que sería su última misión, la joven mujer tomo uno y lo encendió

- Su Alteza -.Exhalo unos cuantos aros de humo.- ¿Dónde está Alucard?

Ante el cambio repentino de tema la Reina se sorprendió, pero aún así le contesto

- Él está en el calabozo, él mismo pidió que se le encerrará ahí

- Entiendo -.Musito.- bueno regresando al tema, yo creo que…-.Cruzo las piernas y llevo nuevamente el puro a sus labios.- No, no hay problema en que lleve a cabo esta unión, además, hice una promesa

- Excelente, me alegra oírlo, entonces tenemos 2 grandes noticias:

La hija pródiga regresa a casa y tiene un prometido -.Expreso con júbilo la noticia

- Bien, entonces creo que tendré que dejar de llamarte Allison, aunque me agrada más que Integra -.Bromeo Ethan

Ella sólo lo miró como si se tratase de la más insignificante forma de vida de tal manera que Ethan se disculpo automáticamente, haciendo reír a Integra

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, es sólo que así me gusta, que me tengas miedo, que te parece si arreglamos esto "en privado" -.Guiño un ojo a su pareja y ambos sonrieron

- Uhm… Uhm… Bueno Sir Integra -.Expreso la Reina quien aún se encontraba en el vestíbulo, algo ruborizada por lo que acababa de presenciar.- No los interrumpo más

- Oh… Lo lamento su Majestad -.Reacciono Integra avergonzada por su comportamiento impropio de la ocasión

- No se preocupe, es bueno tenerla de vuelta en casa, bueno tengo asuntos que requieren mi oportuna atención, me retiro

- Si su Alteza, y gracias por todo, para mi también es agradable estar de regreso

* * *

- Walter ¿Qué crees que suceda ahora?

- No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo que es seguro es que él… siempre lo supo…

En ese momento Walter fue interrumpido por la inesperada aparición de Integra en la Biblioteca, la cual, se encontraba tal y como ella la dejo, incluso aquel libro de "El retrato de Dorian Grey" estaba en la mesita de centro con el separador de madera, que Walter grabo en Navidad, entre sus páginas, el olor a falta de otra expresión de "Libro Viejo" lejos de ser fuerte y abrumador, era suave y agradable, todo esto sumado a la tenue luz de la chimenea explicaba el hecho de las frecuentes escapadas de Integra a esta.

- Buenas Noches Seras… Walter -.Pronunció Hellsing con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que denotaba sus emociones, que hacía notar cuanto lo había extrañado

Walter probablemente leyó su mente, o talvez descifró su mirada y correspondió el sentimiento

- Yo también la extrañe Sir

De repente Integra corrió hacia Walter y lo abrazó, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que despertando de un mal sueño, se abalanza a su padre para recuperar la confianza.

El reencuentro no duró mucho, debido a la interrupción de Seras

- Este… Disculpe Sir Integra… pero -.La draculina se encontraba algo nerviosa mientras hablaba y no le ayudaba el hecho de que Integra y Walter clavaran sus miradas en ella.- ¿Qué sucedió con usted¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

- Vaya, que suspicaz que te haz vuelto Seras, excelente pregunta -.Dijo con un timbre de ligero sarcasmo en la voz.- Bueno… a ciencia cierta aún tengo nubarrones en mi mente, me es algo confuso -.Llevo su mano izquierda a su entrecejo y empezó a pellizcarlo ligeramente y con la otra saco del bolsillo de su saco una cigarrera cogió un cigarrillo y cuando lo llevo a sus labios Walter inmediatamente le ofreció fuego, hubo un minuto de silencio mientras esto ocurría.- haré lo posible para recordar, pero supongo que al menos puedo decirles que…

* * *

Hace 7 Años…

El enfrentamiento con Millenium estaba llegando a su fin, Alucard dejó moribundo a Walter, aunque no dudo en liquidarlo, prefirió divertirse con él, ya que, hacía mucho tiempo que no se deleitaba en ver las habilidades del "Ángel de la Muerte", el haber liberado a su ejercito de almas, pelear con Anderson y su regreso a Inglaterra mermaron sus fuerzas, así que sólo busco a su ama, a Integra, ella no se encontraba precisamente "excelente", aunque creyó liquidar a Schrödinger, no fue así, la bala de plata en la cabeza fue de hecho una ilusión, y cuando menos lo esperaba ella regresó y la atacó, el daño fue menor al que esperaba recibir, se rompió un brazo y tenia múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo, desde insignificantes raspones hasta profundos cortes de los cuales no dejaba de emanar su preciado líquido vital, literalmente estaba bañada de sangre, su ropa antes verde en su totalidad, con excepción de sus "accesorios" y gabardina, se tornaba en un tono café-rojizo, su pantalón estaba desgarrado y cojeaba levemente de su pierna izquierda, todo esto producto de los ataques, sin embargo Integra recordó todo lo que sabía sobre hombres lobo, si bien las balas de plata le causaban daño a la licantropa este no sería mortal a menos que le diera en el corazón, su pistola se encontraba lejos de ella ya que durante un ataque sorpresa voló de su mano así que revisó su revolver, para su mala suerte sólo tenía una bala, un tiro, se concentró y leyó los movimientos de su contrincante y sin titubear … disparo.

Schrödinger quedo a milímetros de ella, con las garras sujetando la camisa de Integra y después cayo al suelo.

- "En el nombre de Dios, las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes serán expulsadas a la condenación eterna. Amén" -.Susurro Integra, fue por su pistola y continuó su camino a los aposentos de Montana.

Mientras tanto…

Seras estaba rindiéndose, pero no contaba con que un amigo estaba a su lado

- No puedo más… no…

- Ey, Ey¿No es en serio, No?, no parece tal cosa, levántate, la mujer que conozco es una mala mujer que se entrega más, eres una pendeja sin remedios

Seras estaba confundida esa era sin duda la voz de Pip…

- ¡Juntos vamos a destruirlo! -. Dijó Pip al momento en que se materializaba frente a Seras

Afortunadamente para Victoria la pelea los condujo a un almacén Nazi, donde había varias cosas de plata tan mala para ella como para Hans, pero aun así continuo atacándolo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelea había terminado con la ayuda de Pip, por primera vez en su vida Seras no se sentía sóla, no volvería a estar sola… jamás.

Integra pronto llegó donde se encontraba Montana quien, inmediatamente al verla llegar le dio una indicación con la mirada al Doc quien huyo de la escena

- ¡No huyas¡COBARDE! -.Exclamo

- Mi querida señorita Hellsing, porque no se tranquiliza y espera su derrota -.Max se deleito con su propio comentario

- Estás acabado, no te perdonaré lo que hiciste con Walter

- Vamos Lady… si supieras la verdad

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! a inquietarse

- ¿Dónde se hallaba tu querido Walter en 1946?

- ¿Qué pretendes? -.La cara de Integra empezaba denotar sus dudas y a su vez la de "Piggy" satisfacción

- Ya sé -.Pronunció alegremente.- Mejor te hago estas 2 simples y sencillas preguntas ¿Dónde estaba Walter cuando más lo necesitabas? y ¿Dónde estaba hace 10 años?

Ante tal comentario las pupilas de Integra se contrajeron

- Él estaba de… viaje… mi padre lo envió a una misión -.Finalizo firmemente la oración

- JA JA JA -.La risa de Montana, llena de goce, locura, "demencia", resonó por toda la habitación.- creo que me precipite al pensar que eras una digna contendiente, siendo que ni siquiera puedes deducir lo más obvio, creo que después de todo sigues siendo una Fräulein

Integra no contesto, trataba de averiguar, de escudriñar en su memoria lo que en realidad había pasado y no lograba pasar más allá de la barrera impuesta por ella misma hacia tantos años, temía que si sus recuerdos volvían a ella no podría hacer bien su trabajo y así era, cada noche despertaba gritando y sudando, los horribles actos cometidos por su tío, por Alucard, por ella no la dejaban en paz, por eso levanto aquel muro en sus recuerdos y por un largo tiempo no tuvo que preocuparse de ello, hasta ahora…

- Montana, Walter no traiciono a mi familia, sólo cumplía su trabajo

- Fräulein, si no eres capaz de aceptar los hechos -.Integra se sintió por ese instante el más estúpido ser sobra la faz de la tierra, mientras ella se debatía en su interior Montana se había acercado a escasos centímetros de ella y apuntaba con el frió cañón de revolver la cien de Integra, el olor a pólvora era fuerte y penetrante, estaba segura que el arma había sido disparada recientemente, y por supuesto, hasta un niño pequeño sabía que no iba a dudar en dispararle; Max cargo el arma, tal ruido hizo estremecerla pero no la bloqueo, estaba decidida a ganar.- entonces será mejor enviarte con tu querido padre

Un disparo y casi al instante otro, el lapso entre cada uno era tan corta que el eco se fusiono en uno solo, sangre el ambos¿Pero que había sucedido?

- Demonios, no fui lo suficientemente rápida-. En ese instante tosió sangre y cayó de rodillas apoyándose con las palmas en el suelo

- Muchacha estúpida… ganaste…-. Pig se derrumbo por completo y fue cuando Integra comprendió la magnitud del daño.

Cuando sintió el metal el su cabeza fue como si alguien le dijera que sacara su arma y así lo hizo, en un movimiento rápido sujeto el arma de Montana y le disparo al pecho pero casi al unísono, por instinto, él apretó el gatillo dándole a un lado de sus cotillas, la sangre que tosió al parecer provenía de su legua la cual había mordido por la fuerza del impacto, se levanto y sonrió levemente agradeciendo a sus instintos, pensó en lo que hubiera pasado de no ser por el entrenamiento tan riguroso y fuerte de Walter, ya que sin proponérselo él le había salvado la vida enseñándole a sobrevivir, le dio el tiro de gracia a Max, asegurándose de su muerte y comenzó a correr en busca del Doc.

Hubo una pequeña interrupción en la que Walter preguntó si Integra deseaba un poco de té, a lo que ella asintió, cuando Walter regreso le pidió una disculpa por lo sucedido aquella ocasión, se arrepentía terriblemente de lo que la había dicho, pensaba que aquellas palabras la habían destrozado por dentro, esa palabra "HIPOCRITA" rondaba por sus oídos y por ende creía que en los de ella también, y así fue en su momento, pero a pesar de todo; el amor filial que los unía era más grande que la traición, aunque en realidad no hubiese ningún vinculo de sangre era lo más cercano a lo que ambos podían llamar … familia.

- Basta Walter, no necesito explicaciones, se lo del chip, siempre lo supe -.Respondió Integra ante el constante acoso de su Mayordomo implorando su perdón.- la realidad es que todos… dijimos cosas ese día, pero lo importante es que guardaste tu lealtad hasta el último momento -.Recalcó la conclusión de su oración, no sabía si dudar uno en Walter pero despejo el tema de su cabeza, lo que su sirviente hubiese hecho medio siglo atrás, para ella no era relevante

- Así es… Sir. Hellsing… y ya estoy pagando… Dornez quien no se atrevió a penetrar en la mente de su ama, sirvió una taza del té ahora tibio a Integra y ella continuo con su historia

Hellsing corría por los pasillos del Zeppelín, que esta tan modificado que su interior podía confundirse fácilmente con un cuartel terrestre, recorrió el camino por el cual le pareció ver huir al Doc y así fue, encontró una salida secundaria y se escabullo por ella, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegará al río y entonces hubo una conexión entre ella y Alucard

_- Ama ¿A dónde va? Todo ha terminado_

- No, no es así -.Reprimió su ira pero fue en vano.- ¡Acaso no lo entiendes Alucard¡Esto no terminará hasta que el último de esos bastardos haya muerto!

_- Ama…deténgase…_

Integra trato de ignorar la conexión lo cual enfureció al vampiro

_- ¡Integra no seas insolente, no tienes que probar nada el es un humano y tarde o temprano la mu….!_

- ¡LA MUERTE LO ALCANZARÄ! Por favor Alucard, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no pasará

_- Inte…_

- ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA MALDITO MONSTRUO! -.No pudo contenerse más y grito a todo pulmón, aunque logró su cometido porque después de lo anterior su fiel sirviente había cerrado la conexión

Para su desgracia una figura se encontraba observándola desde las sombras con sigilo,

Continúo corriendo hasta llegar al Támesis, donde estaba segura encontraría al Doctor, pero entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido, sintió como si algo la hubiera mordido y la quemará por dentro, muy cerca de su pecho, ella volteo a ver de quien se trataba, quería saber quien le había disparado de una manera tan cobarde, por la espalda. En segundos perdió el equilibrio y lo último que supo es que había caído del muelle, despertó al poco rato, aún sangraba, no recordaba porque estaba ahí o porque se encontraba herida, pero tenía que detener la hemorragia lo más rápido posible si quería averiguarlo.

Muy pronto averiguó que estaba en la bodega de un barco, así que como se las ingenió salió de ahí donde pudieron verla los marinos, que, inmediatamente pensaron que era un polizonte.

Integra no se inmuto ante ellos y se dirigió a la caldera donde con metió un fierro a la lumbre y con lo último de sus fuerzas cauterizó su herida. El grito que dio fue apenas audible, no sabía porque, pero algo la obligaba a no demostrar debilidad incluso si eso era lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Unas semanas después despertó sin recordar nada en un albergue de Norben, donde, empezó su nueva vida con el nombre de "_Allison_"

* * *

Omitió detalles en la relatoría, pero por lo demás les contó lo sucedido al pie de letra.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo recordar ahora mientras recorría lentamente su cicatriz del pecho, parecía que al fin había descubierto el porque de ella

- No imaginaba que todo eso hubiera sucedido -.Dijó Walter con el semblante serio

Hubo un momentáneo silencio para asimilar las cosas el cual Seras interrumpió

- Sir Hellsing, Walter yo me retiro, aunque creo que también debería hacer lo mismo Sir, debería descansar has sido un día muy pesado y mañana no será la excepción

- En eso tiene razón Sir, yo me retiró, si me necesita sabe como localizarme y… una vez más… Bienvenida a casa -.Una vez se despidió atravesó la pared de la biblioteca rumbo al vestíbulo.

Integra no se mostró en absoluto sorprendida al contrario, sonrió, después de todo el ahora era un vampiro, pero la manera en que salió de la habitación le hizo musitar un nombre

- _Alucard_…

Era tarde, miro el reloj y pudo comprobarlo, sin embargo, quería verlo, sentía esa necesidad, tenía ese deseo y únicamente pensaba en cumplirlo, se dispuso bajar a los calabozos pero Ethan entró a buscarla

- ¿Integra? -. Pregunto mientras entraba cautelosamente a la biblioteca.- Oh, allí estás, te estaba buscando¿Porqué no has ido a la cama aun, comenzaba a preocuparme

- Mejor dicho¿Qué haces tú despierto? -.Cuestiono mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida

- Verás, normalmente duermo con una bella dama que me deslumbra con su belleza y es un hábito que no me gustaría perder -. Tomo su mano y la abrazo, en un instante se encontraba besando de una manera tierna y apasionada su cuello.

Justo en el instante que él lo hacia una imagen paso frente a sus ojos, como si le hubieran quitado un velo, podía casi jurar que era real, Alucard besándola de la misma manera, hace ya tanto tiempo. No soporto la sensación y lentamente se aparto de Ethan, ante la mirada de intriga de este ella sólo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que sólo por hoy pasaría la noche en otra habitación, él sólo sonrió y se fue a dormir.

No paso mucho tiempo y ella yacía frente la mazmorra de Alucard, titubo por una fracción de segundo y finalmente abrió la puerta, no comprendía porque un no-muerto le causaba esa sensación, de angustia, de ansiedad, de nostalgia… nostalgia de hace 17 años.

Parecía estar dormido placidamente, sentando en un rincón, muy diferente de aquella ocasión en que creyó que su padre había hecho mofa de su confianza al mandarla allí, con la promesa de encontrar su salvación, pensando que sería un príncipe azul, que para su sorpresa sólo resulto ser un conde, lentamente se acercó a él, y sin pensarlo sacó una pequeña navaja suiza de su bolsillo, hizo una pequeña incisión en su muñeca izquierda hasta que la sangre comenzó a fluir de la herida, finalmente le dio de beber, él lo hacia despacio, saboreando cada gota, se paro del suelo, incorporándose lentamente, y por fin hablo.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Integra

La tomo suavemente por la cintura sin que ella presentará la menor resistencia, apoyando la espalda de ella sobre su torso, por un fugaz momento Integra creyó sentir su corazón latiendo, una vez más Alucard llevo bebió de la herida de su ama y con una lenta y prolongada lamida desde la muñeca al hombro, curo la herida.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos ambos eran el retrato perfecto de la lujuria, ambos deseaban saborear el néctar de los labios del otro, pero al final la voluntad de Integra fue más grande.

- ¿Porqué no me besas Integra?, ambos sabemos que es lo que quieres

- Si sabes eso, entonces, sabrás que sólo vengo a saludarte "Sirviente" ya tengo a alguien más y no es una abominación a la naturaleza tal como lo eres tú.

Alucard rió.

- ¿En serio? Porque yo creo que no es así, dime ¿Haz escuchado hablar sobre "La bella y la bestia"? -.Integra sólo lo miraba mientras él la rondaba como si tratase de una presa, aunque de hecho, de cierta forma, así era.- sabes que no puedes engañarme

- Alucard, si me disculpas, alguien me espera-.Salió de la mazmorra estrellando la puerta detrás de ella, de alguna forma el vampiro había herido su orgullo y sabía que la venganza era simple, como si se tratará de un juego de niños… tenía que demostrarle que en verdad él no significaba nada para ella.

Esa noche después de todo… subió a dormir con Ethan.

* * *

**BUENO ASÍ TERMINO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CONSEJOS, YA QUE ESTE FIC NO LO HAGO PARA MI, SINO PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

**PD: DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	4. Siempre se puede elegir

**DISCLAIMER**

_**Hellsing y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano.**_

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero… no hay excusa XD

Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar, esta vez prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar

Pero como bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca

"_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios para la continuación"**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4.- Siempre se puede elegir**

A la mañana siguiente el papeleo y las reuniones parecían interminables, claro el hecho de revivir a alguien requiere de bastante tiempo e Integra por supuesto, no era la excepción.

El clima se mostraba bastante cálido más de lo normal considerando que estaban en Londres donde por lo general los días suelen ser fríos y nublados, tal condición termino por hartarla y decido regresar a sus antiguos hábitos, se dirigió con paso a decidido a su habitación donde se encontraban sus prendas tal y como la última vez que había estado ahí, tomo un pantalón negro de lino y una camisa blanca de seda, intento ponerse el saco pero cual fue su sorpresa que los años no pasan en vano y su figura había sufrido más cambios de los que creía, sus pechos habían crecido, ya no se trataba del cuerpo de una joven sino el de una mujer en total plenitud. Cuando termino de vestirse se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina donde Ethan y Walter la esperaban.

- ¿Qué sucede Walter? -. Dijo la mujer mientras entraba en su oficina

- Vine a confirmarle la hora de la cena de compromiso Sir, es a las 21:00hrs en el palacio de Buckingham, eso es todo, sino desea nada, me retiro.

Integra asintió y con un simple ademan indico que podía retirarse, Ethan se acerco a ella y comenzaron a charlar.

- Yo solo vine a decirte que Walter nos hará el favor de terminar el papeleo y así nosotros sólo tendremos que concentrarnos en las reuniones, ¿Qué te parece? -. Alzo la ceja de manera seductora al termino de sus palabras y con un rápido y suave movimiento robo de los labios de Integra un fugaz y sediento beso

- Eso me parece grandioso la verdad es que el papeleo no es una de esas cosas que podría decir que extrañe-. Ambos esbozaron una leve sonrisa.- ¿Sabes que eres lo que más me gusto de perder la memoria? -. Ethan la tomo por las caderas y la acerco aún más a su cuerpo

- Claro que lo sé y no te culpo, ¿Qué harías sin alguien tan increíblemente atractivo como yo? -.Integra entrecerró los ojos y al final comenzó a reír ante tal comentario

El juego de seducción ya había empezado. Integra lo tomo del cuello y ambos comenzaron a beber del néctar de sus labios, el ósculo se hacía cada vez más salvaje y profundo, pronto hubo lugar a las caricias y sin poder resistir más Ethan la levanto del suelo y la llevo a su escritorio tirando todo lo que se encontraba sobre el, acostó a Integra con ligero salvajismo mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas sujetándose a su espalda.

- Sabes a esto me refería cuando te dije que lo arreglaríamos en privado -. Ella sonrio al ver la cara de satisfacción de el otro

- Bueno si tú lo dices, no tengo ninguna objeción _"Meine Liebe" _-. Susurro al oído de la dama

Integra tomo un abrecartas de los cajones y rasgo la camisa de Ethan la cual para esas alturas no hacía más que estorbar al tacto a lo que él respondió haciendo lo mismo pero con mayor lentitud, para hacerla sufrir, las manos de la mujer seguían los surcos de su musculatura con suavidad y en algunas ocasiones se hacían presentes las uñas de esta en su espalda, ambos trataban de saciar su sed, su deseo por el otro.

- Integra… eres mía-. Musitaba en sus oídos Ethan

- Soy tuya Ethan…

En el preciso momento en que respondió sintió una escalofrió recorrer todo su ser y pudo escuchar claramente -. "_Tu eçti mia Integra"_.- de la voz de ese "hombre" con el que años atrás pudo haber estado en la misma situación.

_FLASHBACK_

_Por la noche después del regreso de su misión en Brasil por parte de Alucard_

Integra estaba apoyada en la pared contigua al balcón, fumando un cigarrillo y pensando detenidamente lo ocurrido en la reunión con la Reina y la mesa redonda.

- ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?

- No estoy seguro Integra -. Respondió el Vampiro mientras cerraba la puerta del balcón principal tras de si

- No se supone que los habían derrotado años atrás tu y Walter

- Correcto, sin embargo la ambición de los hombres por el poder, por lo que desean, por lo que quieren, puede lograr que estos hagan cosas de las que nadie los creyó capaz -. Integra levanto la mirada lo suficiente como para confrontarlo cara a cara, él se encontraba justo delante de ella en ese momento, los ojos del Nosferatu lucían más lujuriosos que nunca, sin embargo, ella permaneció impasible.

- Hay algo aquí que no cuadra…-. Súbitamente Alucard inclino su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella y comenzó a aspirar su aroma de mujer, intoxicándose irremediablemente con el.- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? -.Pregunto ella aún sin apartarlo al tiempo que la acorralaba entre sus brazos contra la pared

- Nada… que no desees… ¿Me equivoco?-. Implanto el recelo en su semblante y él sonrió triunfante

- Te veo mañana-. Contestó y lo aparto de ella mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo en señal de abatimiento, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, pero, no cabía duda de que en verdad le hubiese encantado dar rienda suelta a su deseo, no obstante tenía que recordar que él era un VAMPIRO y ella era una HELLSING.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- _Maldito… seas Alucard_…-. Siseo sin querer lo suficientemente alto para darse cuenta y a su vez lo suficiente mente bajo como para que Ethan no lo entendiera

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, continuemos con esto-. Se acerco a su cuello y susurro tiernamente a su odio mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Ethan comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón de su pantalón con una mano mientras que con la otra recorría una y otra vez la suaves y firmes curvas de Integra, parecía una mujer tallada en mármol, suave y al mismo tiempo firme al tacto, cuando hubo terminado ella termino el trabajo por él, quedando únicamente en ropa interior pero cuando se disponía a desnudarlo un estruendoso ruido proveniente del vestíbulo los alerto y tuvieron que suspender su ritual.

Bajaron al vestíbulo como pudieron, Ethan e Integra cada quien con su respectivo pantalón y ella con la camisa desgarrada de este, ambos iban descalzos y con un arma en la manos: temiendo un ataque del enemigo, pero para su sorpresa sólo encontraron a Seras totalmente contrariada y avergonzada con su Halconne en brazos y un enorme hoyo en la pared.

- Lo…lo… lo siento Sir Integra, el Amo lo hizo el me pidió el arma dijo que quería practicar su puntería y yo… lo siento mucho en verdad lo lamento-. La Draculina estaba increíblemente ruborizada considerando que su semblante debería lucir pálido, en ocasiones uno se llegaría a cuestionar si en verdad ya no era humana por la conducta tan infantil que en contadas veces reflejaba a los demás.

- "_Infernal tu poţi a fi Alucard"-. _Musito Integra con un rostro lleno de ira, un gesto con profundo reproche, una mueca que sólo aquel Vampiro podía conseguir.

- Vaya, así que ya esta libre tu agente número uno ¿No? -. Dijo Ethan

- En efecto, sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para los caprichos de un niño de 5 años. Él sabe su lugar en esta mansión, él lo sabe perfectamente -. Recalcó y se dirigió a la rubia.- Encárgate de arreglar esto, ¿Entiendes? De lo contrario tú serás quien reciba el castigo

- ¡Si!

- Vamos Integra, es sólo una pared

- Ethan, Alucard destruyó el vestíbulo, no es "sólo una pared" -. Añadió con sarcasmo

- De acuerdo, no te enfades, cuando lo haces, no puedo controlarme, -. Dio un paso y se acerco a ella.- Haces que me hierva la sangre -. Con sus dedos levanto su barbilla lentamente y la beso fugazmente en los labios.- y no sé si pueda contenerme -. Ahora su mano libre se encontraba sobre su cintura, ciñéndola fuertemente hacia él sin dejarla ir.- si sabes a lo que me refiero -. Sonrió y después se retiro del lugar, dejándola con una extraña sensación entre el deseo y la cohibición

- ¡Nos vemos en la noche! -. Gritó de espaldas a ella mientras se despedía con una mano al aire, logrando conseguir una sonrisa por parte de Integra.

- Es tiempo de que empiece a prepararme Seras, espero que todo este listo cuando vuelva-. Concluyó y salió de ahí justo antes de que llegará más personal y pudiera verla vestida de esa forma.

- ¡Sí, Sir! No se preocupe -. Y diciendo esto partió en busca de los materiales para reparar los desperfectos, pensando en lo que acaba de ver, sabía que su Ama se había enamorado, pero de lo que no estaba segura era si ¿Es posible amar a 2 hombres a la vez? Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos ni siquiera es un hombre. Había cosas que ni siquiera la eternidad podría revelarle a la Vampiresa.

* * *

En los años posteriores a su desaparición, Integra se había acostumbrado de alguna forma a la ropa que acentuaba su grácil cuerpo femenino también trabajado y cuidado, por lo tanto no le fue difícil encontrar que ponerse para aquella ocasión tan memorable: "Su cena de compromiso".

El vestido era negro y largo, de seda, perfectamente ajustado a ella, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación de cualquiera, marcando cada sinuosa curva, con un escote no muy exagerado pero el cual era muy intrincado de ignorar. Y no sólo era eso, también contaba con unas 2 muy generosas aberturas por ambos lados de sus piernas, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, permitiendo la vista de sus piernas de gacela, sumado a esto sus zapatillas de aguja del mismo color del atuendo, con 3 cintas cruzadas a sus pies. Estos la hacían ver más alta y probablemente era la primera vez que usaba unos así, ya que se notaba su ligero balanceo. Él cabello ahora lo llevaba en capas y recogido en una coleta que dejaba 2 mechones ondulados de ambos lados. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos esa noche fue su maquille, prácticamente escaso y por supuesto no lo necesitaba, sus labios brillaban de color carmesí y las sombras ligeramente azules de sus parpados hacían notar sus pestañas enchinadas, pero, sobre todo, hacían lucir sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, que parecían destellar en complicidad ante la luz de la luna llena.

- Luces maravillosa, como una Diosa -. Exclamó Ethan al verla, mientras la esperaba afuera en la limosina.

- ¿Nos vamos? O acaso piensas quedarte mirándome como embobado toda la noche ¿Eh? -. Ethan sonrió

- Por supuesto, es decir, vamos.

Él solamente llevaba puesto un smoking negro y una camisa blanca, e iba con el cabello ligeramente alborotado.

Cuando Integra subió al vehículo, no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de sorpresa al ver a nada y nada menos en la limosina que a….

- ¡Alucard! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vaya que si eres travieso Ethan, ¿A caso olvidaste decirle a tu prometida que la Reina pidió específicamente que yo fuera su guardaespaldas personal esta noche? -. Inquirió cizañeramente el Vampiro.

Ethan cerró la puerta y al subir y contesto. – Al parecer lo olvide, veras Alucard, por lo general siempre olvido las cosas que no considero verdaderamente importantes -. Sonrió al concluir su comentario mientras Alucard fruncía el ceño.

- Deberías de reconsiderar tus prioridades niñato, ¿Será que no consideras importante la seguridad de Integra?

- Por supuesto, aunque conmigo basta, pero al ser una orden directa de la Reina… no he podido quejarme-. Dijó mientras hacia ademanes de deméritos con ambas manos, quitándole cada vez más prioridad al asunto.

- Todo un semental ¿Eh?, Integra.

- ¡Basta a 2! No quiero volver a repetirlo, especialmente a ti Alucard -. Dijó mientras lo observaba escrupulosamente.- No quiero más disturbios por el día de hoy ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Da maestru!

- ¡Sí cariño!

Dijó cada uno al unísono

- Walter, en marcha -. Ordenó

- Por supuesto Señorita -. Y arrancó el auto.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el Palacio no tuvo más percances debido al hecho de Integra ordenó a su sirviente pasar al asiento delantero junto con Walter, ella conversaba amenamente con Ethan sabiendo que Alucard los espiaba, pero aún así, no le importó, de modo que continuo como si nada, hablando de cosas vanas con su prometido, le cuestiono si tenía un discurso preparado o sólo esperaba tener una epifanía en el atril, cosas que a la antigua Integra nunca le hubieran importado, era más de lo que Alucard podía soportar, así que comenzó a reír.

- No es tan gracioso Alucard -. Le dijo Walter

- Claro que lo es, escúchala, no es ella misma, ¿Cuánto más crees que ella pueda seguir fingiendo, antes de colapse?-. Dicho esto continuó riendo hasta que los pasajeros pudieron escucharlo con claridad.

- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a tu vampiro? -. Le preguntó Ethan a Integra

- No te preocupes, creo que aun no se ha podido recuperar del todo de su encierro voluntario -. Se mofó Integra, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Alucard así que decidió platicar con Integra en ese preciso momento, sólo que de su manera muy personal y exclusiva, con su telepatía, cosa que no sorprendió a Integra pero recordando que había otro Vampiro ahí le pidió discreción.

_- Integra, ¿Qué intentas hacer? Enfadarme_

_- No, sólo que nos dejes en paz a mi y a Ethan, ¿A caso es tan complicado para ti?, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

_- Obviamente no Integra, no puedo entender que haces con él cuando puedes estar conmigo, eternamente, tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo lo sé, sólo tienes que decir que si -. Por unos segundos Integra dudo pero prosiguió_

_- Sabes que nunca lo diré Alucard, entiende que--_

_- ¡Entender!, ¡¿Entender qué?! , ¿Qué me deseas y que sólo porque él es humano lo escogerás? -. Los dos se sorprendieron, él no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca y ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

_- Alucard y qué si es así, ¿Qué rayos harás? , Yo tengo el deber de elegir lo mejor para mi País, para mi Reina, para Hellsing y lo mejor es él, es Ethan, él y yo nos casaremos te gusto o no._

_- Esos malditos ideales acabaran por destruirte, ¿De verdad es tan difícil escuchar tu corazón Integra?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho, es lo mejor…_

_- Tú sabes que eso es mentira… yo--_

_- ¡Alucard no siempre se puede elegir! -. Dijo ya desesperada y con melancolía_

_- Eso no es del todo cierto y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, siempre se puede elegir, siempre, no te preocupes por los demás, por una vez en tu vida, hazlo por ti -. Dicho esto Alucard abandono el vehículo dejando a Integra absorta con sus pensamientos_

- ¿Te pasa algo? -. Preguntó Ethan al verla de repente un poco alterada

- No, nada -. Sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en la ventana cerrada, continuó pensando en lo que le dijo Alucard, no sabía que sucedía con ella pero lo que si tenía claro era que aún, muy en el fondo, continuaba amando a ese maldito infeliz.

- _Idiota _-. Susurro mientras empañaba el cristal.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo 5 no demorara tanto como este.**_

_**Saludos y espero sus reviews para continuarlo **_

* * *


End file.
